1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snow plow blades and more specifically it relates to a plow blade deflector system for reducing the size of windrows thrown to the side of a plow blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plow blades have been in use for years. Typically, a blade is an elongated structure having a lower blade edge for engaging material such as snow, ice dirt or gravel. The blade typically is attached to a vehicle such as a tractor or truck. The blade can also typically be raised, lowered, tilted, and pivoted to allow control of the material. Often times is desirable for a snow plow operator to divert the material to the side of the road surface thereby clearing the roadway of snow and ice.
However, the main problem with conventional plow blades is that the windrow created to the side of the plow blade can be relatively tall making it difficult for individuals to leave their driveway. The vehicle of a homeowner may become lodged within the windrow of snow and potentially damaging the vehicle.
Examples of patented snow plow devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,230 to Daniels; U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,048 to Melby; U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,812 to Brownly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,728 to Ragule; U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,007 to Niemela et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,986 to Parker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,312 to Turgeon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,707 to Karlsson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,151 to Zanella; U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,588 to Niemela et al. which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for reducing the size of windrows thrown to the side of a plow blade. Conventional plow blade devices do not reduce the size of a windrows placed in front of a driveway or other path.
In these respects, the plow blade deflector system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the size of windrows thrown to the side of a plow blade.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of plow blades now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new plow blade deflector system construction wherein the same can be utilized for reducing the size of windrows thrown to the side of a plow blade.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new plow blade deflector system that has many of the advantages of the plow blades mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new plow blade deflector system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art plow blades, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first bracket and a second bracket attachable to the upper edge of a plow blade, a pivot structure attached to the brackets, an arm member pivotally attached to the pivot structure, an actuator attached to the plow blade and to a distal end of the arm member, an upper member attached to the arm member, and a deflector member vertically attached to the upper member. The deflector member preferably includes a plurality of brace members extending from the upper member to the deflector member for providing additional support during usage. The deflector member preferably extends at an acute angle with respect to the deflector member so as to be substantially parallel to a curb during usage. The actuator allows the operator of the snowplow to elevate the deflector member during normal usage thereby allowing the snow to be diverted to the side of the snowplow. When the snowplow encounters a driveway or other area where the operator desires to remain clear of snow, the operator manipulates the actuator so as to lower the deflector member thereby capturing a significant portion of the snow thereby maintaining the path of the driveway unobstructed. When the snowplow passes the driveway, the operator manipulates the actuator to raise the deflector member thereby allowing the accumulated snow to pass to the side of the plow blade.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a plow blade deflector system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a plow blade deflector system for reducing the size of windrows thrown to the side of a plow blade.
Another object is to provide a plow blade deflector system that reduces the chances that a vehicle will become lodged within a windrow of snow or other material.
An additional object is to provide a plow blade deflector system that can be utilized on most plow blades.
A further object is to provide a plow blade deflector system that can be utilized upon the left or right side of a plow blade.
Another object is to provide a plow blade deflector system that reduces the amount of snow left in front of driveways and intersections during snow plow operations.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.